


Flower Language

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who's sending you flowers just to insult you?"  "You say that like you agree with their description of me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Language

It's unusual to see Rohan do anything with his hair out of the ordinary, so when he appears with a white flower tucked in his headband, Koichi has to ask about it. "What kind of flower is that?"

"This?" Rohan plucks it out to show it properly. "This is the _Narcissus tazetta_ , popularly known as the paperwhite. It's grown throughout most of the world, native to southern Europe, and like all narcissus flowers contains the poison lycorine in its bulb and leaves. The name supposedly comes from a Greek myth about a man who fell in love with his own reflection, and it is for that reason that the flower is a symbol of vanity in the West. Daffodils are a specific species of the narcissus genus."

"That's all really interesting, but why are you wearing it?" Koichi asks.

"Someone anonymously left a number of them on my doorstep. I felt that I should do something with them, and even I won't eat something that I know is poisonous," says Rohan with a shrug of his shoulders. "In China they're a popular symbol of good fortune. I don't believe in flower language, and I don't need any more good fortune, but it won't hurt."

Koichi nods, and says after a moment, "It looks nice on you."

"Doesn't it?" Rohan replies with a smug smile. "Not much doesn't look good on me."

* * *

The next time Koichi sees Rohan with a flower in his headband, it's a red one of a different shape. Koichi asks, "Did you get another bouquet?"

"I did. The _Freesia laxa_ , originally from southern Africa but grown almost everywhere, mostly for ornamental purposes. In flower language, it means..." Rohan taps his chin thoughtfully. "Immaturity and childishness, if I remember right."

"And you're still wearing it?" Koichi asks with one eyebrow raised. "Who's sending you flowers just to insult you?"

"You say that like you agree with their description of me." When Koichi doesn't answer, Rohan goes on, "I already told you I don't believe in flowers having inherent meaning. It's a good-looking plant, and nothing else."

"It's your decision..."

* * *

The next time Rohan and Koichi meet, there are no flowers in sight. "Didn't get anything from your 'secret admirer' lately?" Koichi asks.

It takes Rohan a moment to decide how to answer. "I did, but I decided to put them in a vase. I know, boring of me." He pauses again and Koichi waits expectantly. "...Yellow tulips, if you must know. You can look the rest up yourself if you're that curious."

"They must mean something terrible if they're getting you to act defensive and the last two didn't," says Koichi. "The last two were pretty bad."

"I'm not _defensive_." Rohan crosses his arms and looks away. "And they're not some terrible curse or omen, if that's what you're getting at. They stand for 'one-sided love'."

"And that's getting you upset? If you got fan mail you'd be used to this kind of thing..." Koichi knows Rohan doesn't have a public address, though, and isn't going to change that.

"The only reason this is even slightly bothering me is because it completely throws off my suspicions about who these are from," huffs Rohan. "I'm going to have to start with completely different assumptions. I'd been planning on determining the answer just through logic, but if this keeps up Heaven's Door will have to be involved."

Koichi gulps. "...Try not to overdo it."

* * *

"First of all, you had to realize that suddenly using your Stand on Josuke would get him or somebody else to punch you in the face." Koichi doesn't have an ounce of sympathy in his tone. "Second... you thought _Josuke_ was being passive-aggressive with you by _sending flowers_?"

"You were the one who pointed out how insulting the first two groups were." Rohan continues to sulk with his chin in his hands. "On reflection, I admit he wouldn't be intelligent enough to come up with the idea."

"There's a lot more reasons than that." Koichi sighs and sits down next to him. "Do you have any other suspects?"

"It has to be someone who knows that I live in that house. It's too much effort to go through for someone who doesn't know me and won't see my reaction. That limits the numbers considerably, to...." Rohan trails off, before turning to look at Koichi with narrowed eyes. "I haven't questioned you nearly enough. You don't mind if I take a brief look, do you?"

Koichi recoils. "Uh-"

"Heaven's Door!"

Rohan doesn't need to read through much; it's written all over Koichi's face, in the most literal sense. He dismisses the effects of his Stand, and lets Koichi sit there blushing for a few moments before he speaks up. "You could have just said something. It would have been cheaper than sending me flowers."

"I didn't have the nerve," Koichi mumbles.

Rohan tsks at that. "Now that I know they're from you, I can tell you for a fact that all three of your flowers were poorly chosen. My self-esteem is completely deserved rather than being vanity, I'm _certainly_ not childish, and it isn't one-sided."

"You kind of- what?" Koichi stares in shock.

"Do I have to explain everything to you? You're smarter than that." Another tsk. "Really, Koichi... Sometimes even I don't know why I like you so much."

Koichi recovers from his surprise enough to reach for Rohan's hand and hold it. "Sorry. I'll be more direct in the future."

* * *

"Hey, Koichi." Josuke taps on Koichi's shoulder after class. "What's with the flower?"

"Oh, this? It's just a dahlia." Koichi unpins it from his shirt and shows it. "Somebody I know gave me one yesterday, so I thought I'd wear it."

Josuke raises an eyebrow. "Just gave you one out of the blue? They've probably got a major crush on you."

"Really? You think so?" Koichi chuckles. "No way. It's just a good-looking plant, and nothing else. That's what they said to me before, so it must not mean anything."

**Author's Note:**

> In Japanese flower language, the dahlia stands for 'good taste'. Rohan, please.


End file.
